Don't Call Me Sasukekun!
by happyflarg
Summary: Satu hal yang baru disadari oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha adalah ternyata dia merindukan saat dimana Sakura memanggilnya 'Sasuke-kun'


**Disclaimer : Do not own Naruto. Yet.**

**NOT EDITED, so SORRY for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors**

**

* * *

**

**DON'T CALL ME SASUKE-KUN!**

By. Happyflarg

**Summary** : Satu hal baru disadari oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha adalah dia ternyata merindukan saat dimana Sakura memanggilnya 'Sasuke-kun'.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Sasuke-kun.."

Kalian lihat perempuan berambut pink aneh ini?

Ya, dia yang berdiri di depanku, memangnya siapa lagi? Apa kalian melihat ada perempuan berambut pink aneh lainnya?

Perempuan ini.. benar-benar **menggangguku**.

Dia terlalu **berisik**.

Aku **membencinya**.

Ya, aku **membenci** Sakura Haruno.

Seriously.

**LIE. LIE. LIE**__

you're lying, Sasuke!

_**

* * *

**_

"SASUKEEEE-KUNNN!" suara tinggi Sakura menggema di lorong-lorong yang menghubungkan setiap ruangan di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke yang pagi itu sedang berlatih jurus baru di halaman belakang rumahnya menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Dia mengelap peluh yang membasahi keningnya sebelum akhirnya mata onyxnya menangkap sosok gadis berambut pale pink yang berdiri tak begitu jauh darinya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura Haruno, pacarnya sejak setahun yang lalu.

Seperti biasanya, Sakura memberikan Sasuke senyuman terbaiknya. Mata emeraldnya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh antusias. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian utama Sasuke. Tidak. Pemuda Uchiha itu sudah terlalu sering melihat pemandangan yang sama seperti pagi itu. Sasuke justru lebih penasaran dengan sebuah kardus berukuran sedang yang berada di tangan Sakura.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil sebotol air mineral yang berada di teras rumahnya. Dia kemudian mendudukan badannya di atas lantai kayu yang dingin. Sakura buru-buru mengambil posisi untuk duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Senang kau bertanya, aku pikir kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya atau bahkan tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan apa yang aku bawa ini,Sasuke-kun. Aku.."

Ini gawat. Kalau dibiarkan terus seperti ini bisa-bisa Sakura akan terus mengoceh hingga besok. Terkadang Sasuke berpikir, kenapa perempuan ini tidak bisa menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang diberikan Sasuke langsung pada intinya saja. Ya, straight to the point. Apa susahnya?

"Bisakah kau langsung mengatakannya? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk men…" potong Sasuke yang herannya justru balik di potong oleh Sakura.

"Sebentar, biar aku selesaikan dulu kata-kataku. Jadi tadi aku menemukannya di pinggir jalan dekat Ichiraku Ramen. Kau tahu tiang listrik yang ditabrak oleh Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu kan? Ya, aku menemukan ini di sana. Awalnya aku pikir ini hanya kardus kosong tapi ternyata…"

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Sakura?

"Sakura…"

"Apa?Sudah ku katakan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ceritaku dulu.."

"Well, kalau itu maumu, silahkan! Aku harus kembali berlatih!" Sasuke bangkit dan bersiap kembali berkutat dengan latihan rutin yang selalu dilakukannya setiap pagi.

"Er.. Sasuke-kun! Tunggu! Kau tidak mau melihat anak-anak kucing ini?" tanya Sakura sambil memasang puppy eyes yang dia harapkan bisa membuat Sasuke sedikit iba.

Itu dia. Jadi benda yang daritadi dipertanyakan oleh Sasuke adalah anak-anak kucing.

Oh, Demi Kami-sama. Kenapa untuk mengatakannya saja Sakura harus bertele-tele seperti tadi?

"Lihat!Lihat! Mereka lucu-lucu sekali. Terutama yang ini!" Sakura menunjuk anak kucing berwarna hitam yang meringkuk di sudut kardus dengan kedua tangan berbulunya menutup sebagian mukanya.

Sasuke yang sedikit penasaran menengok ke dalam kardus dan melihat sekilas empat ekor anak kucing beraneka warna –hitam, orange dan putih- yang balik menatap Sasuke dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Kecuali kucing hitam tadi tentu saja.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa pemuda yang berada di hadapan mereka sekarang adalah pemuda paling tampan yang digilai hampir seluruh populasi wanita di Konoha. Tentu saja oleh kaum manusia. Bukan kucing.

"Kucing hitam ini benar-benar mirip denganmu. Dia sangat pendiam dan senang menyendiri selain itu dia juga…" Sakura tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya sejak dia menyadari Sasuke mendeath glare dirinya.

'Cih, yang benar saja aku disamakan dengan kucing liar yang dia pungut di pinggir jalan itu!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Boleh ku pelihara mereka, Sasuke-kun?" Lagi-lagi Sakura memasang puppy eyesnya. Ada satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui di sini, sudah hampir empat bulan ini Sakura tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke. Ya, garis bawahi kata tinggal bersama. Semua itu tentu saja atas permintaan Sasuke –yang entah kesurupan apa menanyakan hal itu pada Sakura. Sudah pasti Sakura mengiyakannya dengan senang hati. Dengan begitu, mimpinya untuk menjadi Nyonya Uchiha selangkah lagi mendekati kenyataan. Dan karena itu pula lah, Sakura harus meminta ijin Sasuke untuk memelihara anak-anak kucing malang yang dipungutnya tadi.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"APAAAA? Tapi Sasuke-kun,kasihan anak-anak kucing ini! Mereka pasti kedinginan!"

"Mereka punya bulu yang bisa menghangatkan mereka, Sakura!"

"Bagaimana kalau mereka kesepian?"

"Mereka berempat, jadi bagaimana mungkin mereka kesepian?"

"Well, mungkin kau benar, tapi bagi mana kalau mereka kelaparan? Siapa yang akan memberi mereka makan? Coba kau bayangkan, seandainya kau ada di posisi mereka,Sasuke-kun!"

Oh,great! Sekarang Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk berandai-andai menjadi seekor anak kucing malang yang kelaparan.

Karena sedang tidak ingin berdebat, akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk mengalah.

"Hn.. kalau memang itu maumu, silahkan saja kau pelihara mereka! Tapi biar ku perjelas, aku sama sekali tidak mau bertanggung jawab dengan kucing-kucing**MU** itu!"

Sakura mencibir. Dia sudah mengira ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Yeah, tidak masalah. Aku bisa merawat mereka seorang diri!" Sakura berbicara layaknya seorang ibu yang bertekad membesarkan anak kandungnya seorang diri. Padahal itu hanya anak kucing.

Empat ekor anak kucing. Memang terkadang Sakura suka berlebihan.

"Tapi terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku memelihara mereka, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn.."

Sasuke kemudian kembali melanjutkan latihannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang berbicara entah apa dengan hewan-hewan peliharaannya yang baru. For your information, sejak pindah ke kediaman Uchiha, Sakura sudah menambah sepuluh koleksi hewan peliharaannya. Mulai dari marmut, ikan mas, hingga kupu-kupu liar yang entah ditangkapnya dimana. Tak lama lagi dia akan mengubah kediaman Uchiha yang terkenal elit ini menjadi kebun binatang Konoha.

Berdoalah itu tidak sampai terjadi, Sasuke, atau arwah Fugaku dan Mikoto tak akan pernah tenang di alam sana.

"Yang orange ini akan kuberi nama Mikan, yang putih ini.. Yuki, sedangkan yang campuran tiga warna ini kunamakan Okita. Dan kau.. yang mirip seperti Sasuke-kun, hmm. Mungkin aku akan memanggilmu Chibi-Sasu. Kau setuju, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura melemparkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang tengah berkonsentrasi mengendalikan saja dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang Sakura katakan, jadi Uchiha itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Great. Mulai sekarang kalian menjadi anggota keluarga ini, ne Mikan, Yuki, Okita dan Chibi-Sasu!"

* * *

Malam itu, Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Bukan karena mimpi buruk yang dialaminya, tapi lebih dikarenakan hasratnya untuk memenuhi panggilan alam. You know lah, bahasa sederhananya : buang air kecil.

Sakura mengucek-kucek matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruang tidur utama di kediaman Uchiha. Satu-satunya cahaya yang ada berasal dari sinar bulan yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah tirai yang menutupi jendela kaca di kamar itu. Di sebelah Sakura berbaring Sasuke yang tertidur lelap. Demi Kami-sama, Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Wajahnya sangat tenang dan damai. Dan tidak semua orang bisa melihat Sasuke seperti itu. Maka beruntunglah Sakura. Sangat beruntung.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang, yang seharusnya Sakura pikirkan adalah bagaimana dia bisa secepatnya pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan semua ini. Asal kalian tahu saja, walaupun Sakura adalah seorang kunoichi terhebat di Konoha tapi dia sebenarnya takut akan gelap. Bahasa kerennya achluophobia. Kalau sudah begitu, yang menjadi korbannya adalah…

"Sasuke-kun!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Kali ini Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit bergeming.

"Hn.."

"Temani aku ke kamar kecil!"

"Hn.."

"Apa artinya? Ya atau tidak?"

"Hn.."

"SASUKE-KUNNN!" Sakura yang sudah frustasi karena menahan pipis kembali menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sasuke. Dengan lebih kencang dari yang pertama tadi tentu saja.

Sasuke yang merasa sangat terganggu, bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menatap Sakura dengan kesal.

"Demi Kami-sama, kenapa kau tidak pergi sendiri, Sakura?" gerutu Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cibiran oleh Sakura.

"Kau tahu aku takut gelap!"

".."

"Jadi.. Kau mau menemaniku kan?"

Sasuke diam.

Sangat lama.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura berteriak, "SASUKEE-KUNN, AKU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!"

Mau tidak mau Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura ke kamar kecil yang berjarak delapan langkah dari ranjang mereka berdua. Ya Saudara-saudara, jaraknya hanya **DELAPAN **langkah saja, tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak berani pergi seorang diri. Apalagi mengingat di rumah Sasuke ini Itachi pernah membantai seluruh keluarganya, maka semakin ciutlah nyali seorang Sakura Haruno.

"Sasuke-kun, kau masih di luar kan?" tanya Sakura dari dalam kamar kecil.

"Hn.."

Sakura menghela napas lega. Syukurlah Sasuke masih ada di luar.

Yeah, memangnya Sasuke mau kemana lagi,Sakura?

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn.."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"APA LAGI, SAKURA?" akhirnya Sasuke kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Er- bisa kau bernyanyi untukku? Ini terlalu sepi, aku takut!" ujar Sakura tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Padahal malam itu dia sudah membuat banyak kesalahan.

1. Membangunkan Sasuke Uchiha.

2. Memaksa Sasuke Uchiha menemaninya.

3. Membuat Sasuke Uchiha marah.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke berteriak histeris, namun tentu saja itu tidak akan pernah dia lakukan karena itu sama sekali bukan 'tipikal Sasuke Uchiha' .

"Sakura, aku mau kembali tidur!"ujar Sasuke setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

"NANIIII? Tunggu dulu Sasuke-kun.. tidak lama lagi aku selesai kok!"

"Hn.. kau bisa jalan sendiri! Kalau kau takut, jangan matikan lampu di kamar kecilnya!"

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun…"

"Selamat malam, ah tidak," Sasuke meralat kata-katanya, "Selamat tengah malam!"

"SASUKEEEE-KUNNN!" Sakura kembali merengek dari dalam kamar kecil, "Kalau kau kembali tidur sekarang, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"Terserah!"

"ARGGGGHHH, SASUKKEEE-KUUUNNN!"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya kembali dengan keras.

"Hn.. Baiklah! Cepat selesaikan! Kau punya waktu sepuluh detik!" lagi. Sasuke Uchiha mengalah. Bukan karena dia takut Sakura marah padanya. Well, sebenarnya itu juga yang menjadi salah satu alasannya, tapi bagaimana mungkin Sasuke Uchiha bisa kembali tidur kalau Sakura Haruno terus menerus berteriak, memanggil namanya dari dalam kamar kecil?

Sakura tersenyum senang.

Senang karena akhir-akhir ini Sasuke selalu mengalah darinya.

'**Sering-sering saja begini,'** inner Sakura.

"Lima.."

Hah?

"Empat.."

Apa itu?

"Tiga.."

Jangan katakan kalau Sasuke menghitung waktu sepuluh detik yang dia bilang tadi?

"Dua.."

Um.. Dia serius. Sasuke benar-benar menghitungnya.

"Satu.. Waktumu habis, Sakura!"

Segera saja Sakura mencuci tangannya dan mengeringkannya dengan ala kadarnya. Saking terburu-burunya, siku Sakura sampai terbentur di pintu kamar kecil.

"ITTAIIII!" pekik Sakura saat dia merasakan rasa nyeri yang mendadak menjalari sikunya yang terbentur tadi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke setelah Sakura keluar dari kamar kecil. Gadis itu memegangi sikunya sambil menggerutu dan mendeathglare Sasuke.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku? Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Karena kau… ARGGGHH, sudahlah! Aku mengantuk!"

"Hn..Aku juga!"

"Bisa kita kembali tidur sekarang?"

"Tentu.."

* * *

Ada yang berbeda dengan Sasuke pada hari itu. Tampang pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat kusut, jauh lebih kusut dari pakaianmu yang belum disetrika. Sepanjang jalan pulang ke rumahnya, Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu dan beberapa kali mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang jarang digunakannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal.

"Tadaima!" Sasuke memberi salam sekedarnya dan mendudukan dirinya di atas lantai untuk melepaskan sandal ninja yang digunakannya.

"SASUKEEEE-KUNNN!" Tebak siapa yang berteriak barusan.

'Apalagi kali ini?' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Dia memutar bola matanya bosan.

Sakura berlari-lari kecil ke arah Sasuke dengan mata emerald yang berbinar-binar dan senyuman super lebar seperti biasanya. Ketika jarak antara dia dan Sasuke sudah sangat dekat, gadis itu melompat dan memeluk Sasuke dengan eratnya. Saking eratnya, mungkin kalau melakukannya lebih dari lima menit, Sasuke bisa mati kehabisan napas.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura bersemangat setelah Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya yang 'mematikan' tadi.

"Hn.."

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?" Mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang pengantin baru sekarang. "Kalau kau mau makan, sup cream dengan ekstra tomat sudah tersedia di atas meja makan, tapi kalau kau mau mandi dulu, aku akan menyiapkan air hangatnya untukmu!"

Benar-benar tipikal istri yang Sasuke bukan tipikal suami yang baik. Dia hanya menanggapi tawaran Sakura dengan 'Hn' andalannya. Tentu saja Sakura bingung. 'Hn' Sasuke itu artinya apa? Mau makan atau mandi dulu?

"Makan atau mandi?" Sakura bertanya sekali lagi.

"Mandi!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Mm..Oke! Er Sasuke-kun, boleh aku ikut mandi bersa-"

"Tidak!" potong Sasuke.

"HUAAAAA.. Naniii?" protes Sakura sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke.

"Aku capek, Sakura!"

"Biar aku memijatmu!"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin dipijat!"

"Well, aku bisa.."

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri sekarang!" potong Sasuke.

Sakura diam. Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke**nya**.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sedang ada masalah apa? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku.."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri!"

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke tahu pasti Sakura akan ngotot dan memaksanya bicara.

"…."

Sakura menunggu Sasuke menceritakan masalahnya.

"…"

Masih menunggu.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"..Ini tentang Naruto!" akhirnya Sasuke mau juga bercerita.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pundak Sasuke, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

"Si bodoh itu mengalahkanku.."

Sakura mengerenyitkan keningnya. Hanya gara-gara Naruto mengalahkan Sasuke –entah dalam hal apa- Sasuke langsung kesal setengah mati seperti ini? Hm..Wajar saja, karena Sasuke tidak pernah mengakui Naruto lebih hebat dari dirinya. Bahkan setelah Naruto berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha hampir dua tahun yang lalu.

"Semenjak kau pergi Naruto memang terus berlatih, dia ingin menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dan membawamu kembali ke Konoha bagaimanapun juga caranya. Baginya semua itu adalah tujuan hidupnya.. Yeah, selain menjadi hokage tentu saja!" Sakura tersenyum mengingat saat dimana Naruto berlatih keras bersama Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-Taichou untuk menciptakan Rasengan Shuriken yang mematikan.

Naruto benar-benar berusaha keras.

"And see, he did it!" lanjut Sakura. "Now you're back, Sasuke-kun!"

"Mungkin bukan sesuatu yang berlebihan kalau Naruto bisa menandingimu.."

_Hening sejenak_.

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap mata Emerald Sakura dalam diam. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura yang melingkar di bahunya dengan agak kasar dan mengambil jarak beberapa langkah dari gadis itu.

"Nani?" tanya Sakura bingung. Dia heran dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Terkadang Sasuke bertingkah seperti seorang perempuan yang mengalami PMS. You know, Pre Menstruation Syndrom.

"Jadi kau membelanya?" entah mengapa nada bicara Sasuke naik satu oktaf.

"A..apa? Tidak! Bu..Bukan begitu maksudku, Sasuke-kun! Aku.."

"Menurutmu aku lemah,huh?"

"TIDAK! Kau sama sekali tidak lemah, tapi Naruto juga…"

"Great, kau sama sekali tidak membantuku Sakura!" potong Sasuke.

"Ma.. maaf Sasuke-kun, tapi.."

"DIAMLAH,SAKURA!" Sasuke membentak Sakura.

Tentu saja Sakura kaget karena membentak bukanlah kebiasaan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Semarah apapun dia tidak pernah membentak Sakura. Tidak pernah. Namun tampaknya kali ini pemuda itu benar-benar kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke hanya **belum** bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia dikalahkan oleh orang yang sejak dulu dianggapnya lemah. Dia mengambil kesimpulan sendiri kalau seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang sekarang ini ternyata lebih lemah dari Naruto Uzumaki. Dan hal itu sepertinya didukung –masih berdasarkan kesimpulan bodoh Sasuke- oleh Sakura Haruno, pacarnya yang seharusnya mendukungnya._What the heck_!

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura setengah berbisik. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sekarang. Maksud hati ingin menenangkan Sasuke, ternyata malah berakhir seperti ini. Poor Sakura!

Sasuke diam. Dia sama sekali tidak menatap Sakura bahkan dari sudut matanya sekalipun.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Masih diam.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Masih diam juga.

'**Apa maunya si Uchiha egois ini? Dia mau kau mengakui kehebatannya yang tak terkalahkan itu? Well, tapi kenyataannya dia **_kalah_**. **_Kalah_ **melawan Naruto. Hell yeah, Naruto Uzumaki, si maniak ramen bodoh itu!' **inner Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau diam saja? Aku kan sudah minta maaf!"

Sasuke mendeathglare Sakura.

"Terkadang tidak semua bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan kata maaf!"

Sakura mengerenyitkan keningnya.

'**Dia mau kau berlutut dan menyembahnya,Sakura!' **kembali inner Sakura berkomentar tidak jelas.

"Umm..oke, kau mau aku melakukan apa agar kau memaafkanku, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke kembali bungkam.

Aneh. Tidak biasanya Sasuke begini.

Biasanya Sasuke akan langsung menyeringai nakal begitu mendengar Sakura bertanya seperti itu.

_Yeah, because Sasuke Uchiha is a pervert._ Dan mereka berdua akan berakhir di atas ranjang di kamar Sasuke. Er- kamar Sakura juga.

Tapi kali ini tidak. Sasuke tidak menunjukkan seringai nakalnya yang khas.

_Mayday. Mayday._ Ini gawat.

"Kenapa?" tiba-tiba Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, membuat Sakura menjadi semakin bingung.

"Apanya yang kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, seolah ingin mencari tahu apa yang sedang Sakura rasakan sekarang ini lewat mata emeraldnya.

"Aku bilang kenapa kau lebih membela Naruto,huh? Ada apa antara kau dan Naruto selama aku tidak di Konoha?"

'**SHANNAROOOO.. Bicara apa dia? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berpikir kau ada 'sesuatu' dengan si bodoh Naruto? Hell no. Selama ini TENTU saja kau hanya mencintai Sasuke seorang, bahkan ketika dia pergi bersama pedophile dari Oto, Orochimaru!' **inner Sakura kesal.

"Aku tidak membela Naruto, aku hanya bilang.."

"SEE! Kau membela Naruto lagi!" potong Sasuke.

"APA?AKU BAHKAN BELUM MENYELESAIKAN KATA-KATAKU!"

"Kau tidak perlu menyelesaikannya karena aku tahu kau pasti akan tetap membela NARUTO-**MU** itu!" Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada nama Naruto.

"AKU TIDAK MEMBELANYAAAA! Dan hei- dia bukan NARUTO-**KU**!"

"Kau membelanya dan mungkin kalian punya hubungan 'khusus'!"

"TIDAKKKK!"

"Hn.."

"TIDAK!"

"H.."

"CUKUUUPPP!" kali ini giliran Sakura yang memotong 'Hn' Sasuke.

"Aku bilang aku tidak membela Naruto dan AKU, SAKURA HARUNO, tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan NARUTO! TITIK!" ujar Sakura setengah berteriak. Napasnya sedikit terengah-engah karenanya.

"Hn, terserahlah."

"Oh..Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku, Sasuke-kun?"

"Entahlah.. aku tidak tahu!"

"Entahlah? Jawaban macam apa itu? Selama ini kau anggap aku apa?"

"Hn.."

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan 'Hn' sekali-kali,Sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu, Sa-ku-ra?"

"Karena aku sangat terganggu dengan 'Hn'-mu itu!"

"Oh ya?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yeah!"

"HN..HN..HN..HN..HN.."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"HN..HN.."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"HN.."

"Sasuke-kun, hentikan! Kau sengaja melakukannya kan?"

"HN.."

"SASUKEEE-KUNNN!" Sakura berteriak frustasi.

"Berhenti sekarang atau.." Sakura berhenti bicara dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Atau apa?"

Atau apa? Entahlah, Sakura belum memikirkannya.

"Kenapa diam, huh? Berhenti sekarang atau.. Ah iya, aku tahu. Berhenti sekarang atau kau akan pergi ke tempat selingkuhanmu, si Dobe itu kan?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

'**Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kau harus ke tempat Naruto?' **inner Sakura heran.

"Untuk apa aku pergi ke tempat Naruto?" tanya Sakura kesal. Nada bicaranya mulai naik satu oktaf.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Mana aku tahu apa yang biasanya kau dan dobe lakukan. Harusnya kau yang lebih tahu itu daripada aku!"

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Kalau lebih dari ini, habis sudah kesabaran Sakura.

"CUKUP SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apanya yang CUKUP?" tanya pemuda Uchiha itu berpura-pura bodoh.

"SEMUANYA!"

"Oh, jadi kau akan pergi ke tempat Naruto?"

Sakura menggeram. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Kalau lebih dari ini, habis sudah kesabaran Sakura.

"FINE, kalau itu maumu aku akan pergi ke tempat Naruto, puas?"

"Mau-**KU**? Well, nona Haruno aku rasa itu adalah mau-**MU**!"

"ARGGGGHHHH, SASUKKEEEE-KUUUUNNNN!"

"Stop memanggilku Sasuke-kun! Kau bisa pergi ke tempat Naruto dan memanggilnya Naruto-kun sesuka hatimu! I don't care!"

"A..Apa?"

"Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Sasuke-kunnnn…"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mendengarku. Aku bilang.."

"OKEE! KALAU ITU MAU AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMANGGILMU SASUKE-KUN LAGI! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH, INGAT ITU!"

"Harusnya kau yang mengingatnya. Bukan aku!"

".. Aku benar-benar membencimu, Sasuke-k.. ah bukan, SA-SU-KE!"

"Yeah, Me too!"

"Bakaaaa!"

"Thank you!"

"Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga!"

"Finally, aku bisa hidup tenang lagi!"

Sakura mendeath glare Sasuke, "Jadi selama ini hidupmu tidak tenang karena aku?"

"Thanks Kami-sama, akhirnya wanita ini sadar juga kalau dia sudah mengacaukan hidupku!"

"Kau akan menyesalinya nanti, Sasuke!"

"Oh really? Satu-satunya hal yang aku sesali adalah aku pernah mengajakmu tinggal bersamaku!"

Sakura tercekat. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan seperti tadi.

Sama. Sasuke juga tidak menyadari mengapa kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-katanya kan?

Merasa bersalah? Sudah pasti. Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah apalagi saat melihat air mata Sakura mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ya, Sakura menangis.. karena Sasuke.

"A..aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku mengacaukan hidupmu.. Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku sekarang!" ujar Sakura setengah terisak.

"Sakura, aku.." Sasuke bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih merasa sangat bersalah. Kenapa Sasuke tidak mengejarnya? Well, ego seorang Uchiha terlalu tinggi untuk melakukannya, apalagi untuk meminta maaf pada Sakura. Bagi Sasuke itu lebih sulit dari mengalahkan anikinya,Itachi, beberapa tahun yang lalu.

'**Lihat, yang bisa kau lakukan hanya membuatnya menangis, Sasuke bodoh!' **batin Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya dari dalam lemari Sasuke dan menumpuknya secara asal ke dalam sebuah koper berwarna hitam. Dia tidak peduli seberapa berantakan isi koper itu. Yang diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah pergi dari rumah Sasuke secepat mungkin.

Sakura tidak habis pikir mengapa Sasuke berkata seperti tadi? Apa yang salah dengan Sakura?

Kalau memang Sasuke hanya menganggap Sakura seorang pengganggu, lantas apa arti dari setiap sentuhan,pelukan dan ciuman mereka selama ini? Apa itu semua hanya kebohongan belaka?

Tentu saja tidak. Sakura tidak pernah membohongi perasaannya. Setiap kali mereka bersentuhan, berpelukan bahkan berciuman, Sakura selalu melakukannya dengan penuh cinta. Ya, Dia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Penglihatannya kabur karena tertutupi air mata, membuat aktivitas Sakura terhenti sementara. Gadis itu bersandar di pintu lemari dan membenamkan wajahnya di antar kedua telapak tangannya. Dia terisak dalam diam.

'Kenapa,Sasuke? Kenapa?'

* * *

"Aku pergi. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini!" Sakura menarik kopernya keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Matanya masih terlihat membengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Sasuke tahu benar hal itu, tapi dia **TIDAK** bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke!" ujar sakura dengan suara parau. Dia berusaha untuk tersenyum namun gagal. Yang keluar justru air mata yang dipikirnya sudah berhenti mengalir sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

_It's hard._

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya hidupnya tanpa seorang Sasuke.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke, dia berusaha untuk menghentikan Sakura tapi sayangnya usahanya itu percuma karena Sakura berpura-pura tidak mendengarkannya dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sasuke.

BRAKKK.. Pintu tertutup dengan perlahan. Sosok Sakura sekarang benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatan Sasuke. Pemuda itu lantas meninju dinding yang ada di sampingnya sekuat mungkin hingga menimbulkan retakan yang melebar ke segala arah.

__"Bodoh!" Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri, "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Sasuke!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Hello HAPPYFLARG speaking here! It's my brand new fic, tadinya fic ini bakalan jadi one-shot. Tapi karena kepanjangan jadinya dibagi jadi dua chapter , it's two-shot, people! **

**And about rated, hell yeah.. I picked rated M for next chapter! For what? of course for LEMON ( geez, why i'm so proud about this one? Damn my perv mind!) **

**Okay, I'm stop blabbering here. See you next chapter and don't forget to review, my dear readers.**

Readers**: Just get out now! We're getting sick with you!**

Me** : Hiks..Fine,I'm out, people!**

Readers**: (Scream) YAYYYYYYYYYYY**

Me **: But dont forget to leave a review!^^  
**


End file.
